


The Brightest Soul

by rjvollmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguity, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, Open to Interpretation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjvollmer/pseuds/rjvollmer
Summary: His soul shone brighter than anything I’d ever seen.





	

His soul shone brighter than anything I’d ever seen.  
It was like a star, clear and warm and beautiful.  
It called out to me and I knew then that I was lost.  
For the first time in my whole existence I mourned the loss of a life.  
I had taken so many, had seen them go on. But I’ve never felt for them. I’ve been around since the beginning of all, had seen everything.  
But I never felt. Until I met him. And the moment I saw him, my whole being ached.  
I could not take him. How was I supposed to ever end him when he was the brightest soul I’d ever laid eyes on, when he was the light in my world of darkness, the warmth that melted the ice surrounding me?  
How could I?

******

I followed him wherever he went, watched his every move, listened to every single breath.  
I was an unseen shadow, almost like a guardian angel, except I wasn’t his savior. I was his doom. Soon, I would have to take him with me. And nothing had ever caused me more pain.  
It tore me apart, the knowledge that I could never be something else but the worst of all things. That I would never be able to change destiny because I was his. And I hated it with everything I had.

******

He was smiling. His soul shone brightly and he reached out for me. I wanted to scream, to yell my pain to the Heavens.  
But I did not. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into his open arms.  
_'I'm sorry'_ I whispered.  
_'I know'_ he breathed and I held on tighter, tried to burn the feeling of holding him into every fiber of my being.  
He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine. For one moment we breathed the same air. _'It is time'_ I murmured and took his hand in mine. He nodded.  
_'I've been waiting for you'_ he looked down at our joined hands, lifting them to softly press his lips against my knuckles.  
_'I'm glad I found you'_ he hummed and I broke all over again.  
When our gaze met again, his eyes shone with unshed tears. I let out a shuddering breath.  
_'I'm sorry'_ I repeated quietly.  
_'Don't be'_ he answered. _'It's alright.'_  
I turned around, my fingers laced with his. We took one last breath.  
And stepped over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> So, this is my first work in this fandom and also my first released work altogether . I'm not sure how well it turned out..anyways it is kind of ambiguous and open to interpretation, so do with it what you will. I just hope it was an enjoyable read and I'd appreciate any kind of feedback.  
> Hope you have a lovely day or night!  
> xxx RJ


End file.
